


Two Hunters and a Demon

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Crowley knows that Bobby misses John deeply. So he comes up with a solution.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Bobby/Crowley/John

“You miss him, don’t you?” Bobby jumped, trying to hide the worn photograph he was looking at when Crowley entered the room.

 

“What? Who?” The King of Hell smiled almost tenderly, crawling onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Bobby. 

 

“John Winchester,” He said against the back of Bobby’s neck. 

 

“What makes you think I miss that dick?” Bobby grunted. Crowley reached around and snagged the photo cupped in his palm. He held it up and smiled against Bobby’s shoulder. 

 

“Can’t fool me, Singer.” The photo was of John and Bobby. They were both much younger, lying shirtless in the very bed Bobby and Crowley now shared. They were grinning, John leaned close to press a kiss to Bobby’s cheek as he snapped the photo.

 

“So what if I do?” Bobby asked, grabbing the photo and standing to tuck it safely away. “He’s dead and gone. Been that way for a while. I’m with you now.”

 

Crowley rose slowly, reaching out for his lover. He may have been a demon, but he could still feel when those he cared about - specifically Bobby and the Winchester brothers - were in pain. He grabbed Bobby’s shoulders and turned him, quirking his lips into a smile when their eyes met. “Do you want him back, Bobby?”

 

“I’m with you, Crowley.”

 

“Answer the question. Would a part of you be happy if he were alive again?”

 

“Well, yeah, of course.” 

 

Crowley nodded and leaned up, pressing a hard kiss to Bobby’s mouth. 

 

***

 

Bobby scowled at the knock on the door two days later. Sam and Dean were in Wyoming chasing down a vengeful spirit, and Crowley was in Hell doing - whatever the Hell he did down there. Sliding the safety off his rifle, he opened the door slowly.

 

John Winchester stood on his doorstep, not looking a day over the age he was when he died.

 

“John?”

 

He smiled. “Hey Bobby. Uh, I think we should talk.”

 

Bobby blinked at him, his grip tightening on the rifle in his hand.

 

“Feel free. Test.” John held out his arm, not moving another inch of his body so he didn’t spook the other hunter into firing. 

 

Bobby extended his free hand, not taking his eyes off of his long dead best friend. He pulled it back into the doorway with a silver knife, slashing it across John’s palm. No reaction - save for the grimace that twisted John’s face. 

 

“Holy water next?”

 

Bobby nodded, grabbing a flask and splashing John in the face. No reaction.

 

“Okay, you tell me how the hell you’re back,” Bobby said, still not moving to let him in. 

 

John wiped his face off. “A demon was standing over me when I woke up about two days ago. Big surly guy with a funny accent. Said someone had to make a deal, but no souls were lost. Said you’d know why I was here. Then sent me on my way. You wanna tell _me_ who he was?”

 

Bobby’s shoulders sank. “Crowley,” He hissed.

 

“Crowley?”

 

“Come in, John. We do have some talking to do. But you’re gonna want a drink.”

 

***

 

“You’re _what_?”

 

“John, sit down and calm down.”

 

“No! You’re dating a _demon_? Bobby, we’re _hunters_! What the hell?” 

 

“John - a lot has changed since you died, okay. Just sit down and let me explain?”

 

“Better do some damn good explaining,” John grumped, but sat down and took the glass of whiskey Bobby had refilled for him.

 

Bobby sighed softly and began to explain how Crowley got involved in their lives, including the deal, the kiss – and how that slowly but surely turned into a romance that neither man expected. He finished his tale by adding, “He’s a good help – even for a demon. He’s helped your boys and me more than they know.”

 

“But he’s a demon.”

 

“He brought you back because he saw me moping over an old photo of us. Tell me that’s not a good man in his own way.”

 

“Bobby, I just –“

 

“Meet him. Give him a chance. Bobby, I’ve cared for you for a long time. I helped raise those boys as my own. Now I care for him too. If he brought you back – chances are he thinks you two can get along. Just try? For me.”

 

John heaved a deep sigh, staring at his now empty glass. “Fine. But only because you asked.”

 

Bobby smiled softly and reached over, squeezing John’s wrist briefly. “Thank you. Now, are you hungry?”

 

“I’m starving honestly.”

 

“I’ll cook us up something.”

 

***

 

Crowley didn’t come by until the next evening. John and Bobby were sitting at Bobby’s overcrowded desk, sharing a bottle of whiskey and going over some research on a possible new mutation of monster that Bobby had gotten wind of.

 

When he appeared in the center of Bobby’s living room, John jumped up, grabbing for his gun instinctively.

 

“Relax, Winchester. It’s me. Demon that brought you back,” Crowley said, holding his hands up in a ‘don’t shoot’ formation.

 

Bobby rose and walked over to him, pressing a kiss to his mouth. “I expected you back earlier.”

  
“Wanted to give you two a little time to catch up. You – have told him?”

 

“Of course. Come on, come sit.” Bobby walked back to his desk, dragging over another chair for Crowley to sit across from them.

 

“What are you working on?” Crowley asked as he took a seat. John was still eyeing him cautiously, but sat back down when Bobby did.

 

“Some new breed of wendigo we think. One of my sources gave us the heads up.”

 

Crowley held out his hand for the sheet of paper with the information written on it. Bobby passed it over, and he read it quickly.

 

“That’s a Sheera. Did they find it here in the US?”

 

“Yep. New York. What the hell is a Sheera?” Bobby asked, taking the paper back and scrawling the name over the top.

 

“Sort of a Wendigo cousin. Imagine a shapeshifter crossed with a wendigo and had a baby that got turned vampire. They’re from Africa – didn’t imagine they’d ever come over here.”

  
“How do you kill it?”

 

“Same as a Wendigo: fire.”

 

Bobby nodded and wrote it down. “I’m gonna call up my friend to let him know.” He rose and walked into the kitchen.

 

As he spoke in a quiet voice to the hunter on the phone, John met Crowley’s gaze. “So you help hunters?”

 

“No, I hate hunters,” Crowley said bluntly. “But I help those who help me. Bobby and the Winchester boys have done a lot to help me get Hell in order. So in turn, I help them out.”

 

“And sleep with Bobby.”

 

Crowley smirked, reaching over and taking the bottle of whiskey. “That’s just a nice perk.”

 

“Is that all he is to you? A perk?”

 

“Put the claws away, John,” Crowley said before sipping the whiskey and grimacing. “I care for him, regardless of your opinions on demons. But I know he cares for you and you him. I don’t want to fight you.”

 

“Then what do you want?”

 

“To come to a deal. We both care deeply for Bobby and it’s clear neither of us wants to give him up. I brought you back for him, for God’s sake. So why don’t we make it work that way.”

 

“What? Let him date us both?”

 

“Yes. I’d like to get along with you, John. I do admire you.”

  
“Admire me? I’m a hunter.”

 

“You raised Sam and Dean, and they’re good men, regardless of their profession. That means something to me.”

 

“I didn’t raise them alone.”

 

“No. Bobby helped. I know. He’s told me stories. He is deeply enamored with you, and I can see why.”

 

“Are you flirting with me?” John asked, his eyes narrowing. Crowley smirked.

 

“I may be. What will you do about it?”

 

A reluctant smile crossed John’s face. “I think I might not want to shoot you in the face.”

 

“I shot him in the chest,” Bobby said casually as he walked back into the living room. He grabbed the bottle from Crowley. “Your drink is in the liquor cabinet, keep your paws off mine.”

 

Crowley smiled at him and rose, wandering over to pull down the bottle of Craig from the top shelf.

 

“You shot him in the chest?” John asked.

 

“Bastard wasn’t going to give me my soul back. He deserved it. I remember punching you in the face a couple of times.”

 

John laughed a little. “I deserved those too.”

 

“You bet your ass you did. Dwayne says thanks, Crowley.”

 

“My pleasure.” Crowley said, returning with a glass of his scotch. He took a sip, smiling and nodding as he swallowed it. “I really do think you should start drinking this, Bobby – it tastes so much better.”

 

“I like my gut rot, thank you very much for your concern.”

 

John smiled a little as the two bantered back and forth. They did work well together – regardless of what species Crowley was.

 

When the discussion died down, Crowley cleared his throat and sat up a little further, setting his now empty glass on the desk. He steepled his fingers and pressed his lips to them for a moment. “Bobby, I was speaking to John about this before you came in, but I feel that we should continue the discussion with you present.”

 

“Sounds serious,” Bobby began, looking at John out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Well no, but also yes. It pertains to our relationship.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Crowley cleared his throat. “I’d like to propose a solution to the very clear problem that John’s return makes for us.”

 

“What problem is that?” John asked.

 

“Bobby clearly cares for both of us, as I said before. And we both want him. I propose we share.”

 

“Share? I’m not a child, Crowley.”

 

“Not anything like that, Bobby,” Crowley chuckled.

 

“Do you mean like – the three of us in a relationship?” John clarified.

 

“Yes. In a way. I mean you certainly don’t have to date me, I know you don’t care for demons and I respect that. But I do ask that we both cooperate and make Bobby as happy as he deserves to be.”

 

The humans were silent for a few moments after Crowley’s proposal. Finally, John laughed softly.

 

“For a demon you’re not so bad.”

 

“For a hunter, neither are you.”

 

Bobby smiled a little. “Do you think it could work? The three of us?” Crowley shrugged.

 

“I believe so – I’ve seen odder arrangements.”

 

“I think I’d be okay trying it,” John admitted, “It’s weird – but I don’t want to lose Bobby when I’ve just come back. And it’s pretty clear you care for him too so… I mean, if you want to.” He looked over at Bobby for a response.

 

Bobby smiled a little, playing with the peeling yellow label on the whiskey bottle. “You two are willing to do this? For me?”

 

“Don’t act so shocked, you buffoon. You know we both care for you despite your rude nature.”

 

John laughed at that, trying to stifle it when Bobby glared at him.

 

“You two are gonna get along great,” He grumbled, taking a long drink. It was going to be a very _interesting_ life from here on out.


End file.
